The Wedding (Rewrite)
by Awkes
Summary: When Zelda Nohansen finds out her friend is engaged she is ecstatic, but will the stress of planning a wedding drive her insane? If that doesn't, her love/hate relationship with the best man will. AU. Rewrite of DeliciousOrbit's "The Wedding"


"Oh. My. Goddesses. You and Sheik! Engaged! Malon I'm so happy for the two of you! I just can't believe that my lump of a brother actually proposed. Goddesses! Have you thought about the wedding? What are the colors? Who should you invite?"

Malon Lonol quickly pulled the phone away from her ear as her best friend shrieked in excitement. Of all people, she had never expected Zelda to act this way to her news. She knew the girl would be excited, but Zelda was never very good at expressing her emotions.

The red head waited for her friend to quiet down a bit and then began to speak again.

"Wow Zelda, I'm not sure I've ever seen you get so excited about anything. Well no, I have, but you've never reacted like this! I'm glad to see it though, it's a welcome change!"

Zelda inhaled deeply to calm herself down before speaking again.

"Sorry about that Malon, I'm just so happy that you're getting married, especially to my older brother. We're going to be sisters-in-law now!"

"I know Zel! While you continue to calm yourself down, let me get dressed. I want to come over and show you the ring."

The two girls said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Instead of calming herself down, Zelda did the opposite. She jumped in the air several times and spastically waved her hands around until she hit her hand on the table, cussed loudly, and finally used her yoga breathing to return to her cool, collected self.

xxxxxxx

Forty-five or so minutes after the phone conversation, Zelda's red headed friend finally arrived. Within seconds, Zelda opened the door, smiling like the Cheshire cat. Before Malon could say anything, she was pulled into a body-crushing hug and Zelda was squealing in delight again.

Several minutes later the girls were sitting in Zelda's living room sipping the tea Zelda had prepared simply to giver herself something to do while waiting for Malon. Zelda's apartment was large, but well furnished so it felt comfortable. Zelda sat in her favorite spot, the end seat of her white sofa with a majority of the coral and black patterned pillows behind her, she referred to this as her "nest." Malon sat right next to her in a coral armchair.

"Zelda, there's something that I need to ask."

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Zelda smiled.

"Now, I haven't done much planning for the wedding yet, but I know one this is certain. Would you like to be my Maid of Honor?"

The blonde sat up in her seat and beamed. "I would love to! Thank you for asking me."

"As if there was any question Zelda! You're not only my best friend, but also Sheiks sister! Not asking you would have been insane."

Once that issue was settled, Zelda snuggled back into her nest and took a large sip of her tea. "So how did Sheik propose?" She finally asked.

Malon sighed to herself before speaking. "It was perfect Zelda. I had mentioned a couple weeks ago that I wanted to go trail riding since we hadn't been in a few months and I could tell the horses missed it just as much as I did. So out of the blue yesterday, Sheik asked me if I wanted to go for a ride and of course I said yes. We rode for a while and eventually got to this forest clearing, I'm sure you know the one I'm talking about I've showed it to you before. Anyway, so we get to this clearing and Shiek asked if I wanted to stop for a bit. My first thought was that we were gonna…" Malon paused.

Zelda quickly filled the silence. "Get it on?"

The red head nodded before continuing. "So I dismount my horse and start loosening the saddle to make sure he'll be comfortable while grazing and as I soon as I turn around there's Sheik behind me on one knee. I didn't even know what to say, I just started crying. Oh, it was so perfect."

Zelda smiled at her friend and put one hand on her knee. The she finally noticed the jewelry on Malon's finger. Without asking she grabbed the bride-to-be's left hand and stared at the ring.

Malon laughed loudly. "Zel, if you wanted to see it all you had to do was ask."

Zelda stared at the ring dumbstruck for a few more minutes noticing the finer details. I was a simple silver band with a large diamond in the middle. Surrounding the large diamond was a ring of smaller diamonds making it sparkle in the light whichever way you looked at it. It was also clear to Zelda that this ring was quite old. She finally spoke, "This was my mother's ring."

Malon didn't know how to react. She stopped smiling and mirrored Zelda's confused expression. After a moment she said, "Oh. Well, it's quite lovely."

Zelda nodded in agreement. "I only ever saw it while my mother was still alive, but I'm certain this is it." Malon had a sad expression on her face and Zelda quickly realized why. "I'm happy you have it. I mean that Malon. You're my closest friend and I'm proud to have you wearing my mother's ring."

The blonde smiled at her friend and Malon quickly returned with a smile of her own. Realizing the time Malon stood up to leave, but before doing so pulled Zelda into a close hug and gently whispered, "Thank you."

xxxxxxx

It was the perfect day for an outdoor party. The late spring air was the perfect temperature and there were no ominous clouds in the sky. Zelda was enjoying the company of her good friends Ruto and Midna, as well as several new acquaintances when she noticed something out of the corner or her eye. Well, not so much something, but someone. Link Forrester to be exact, the bane of her high school existence. She had assumed he would be here, he and Sheik were best friends growing up, but she was hoping he had matured a little. From the way he was eyeing up every girl in the room, Zelda realized he had not.

'Zelda what are you looking at? Oh Goddesses, totes understand the staring now. It's men like that who make me seriously debate if cheating is worth it."

The blonde of the group quickly glared at her Zora friend who shrugged blankly. She rolled her eyes and then brought her attention back to Link. Ruto was right about one thing though, Link was unreasonably attractive. Last time Zelda had seen him he had a leaner build, like a skate boarder, and his hair looked like Justin Bieber's. Now it was easy to see that the man was built, and his dark blonde hair was disheveled in the best way possible. Even from a distance Zelda could see his dark blue eyes sparkling while he tried to act interested in whatever bimbo he was talking to. Suddenly, the man looked right at her and smiled. Had this been a stranger Zelda would have swooned over his perfectly lopsided grin, however her distaste for him caused her to look away in disgust.

"Zelda! What is wrong with you? That beautiful creature looked at you and you look like you're going to vomit. Give him the "come hither" eyes and hit that for the love of the Goddesses."

"Ruto, some of us are not as sex-crazed as you are. Let Zel do what she wants. If she's not into Forrester, she has a reason." Midna interjected.

"Wait you know him?" Ruto and Zelda asked at the same time, but with completely opposite tones. Midna mumbled something about being co-workers and went back to her drink. The Zora looked at Zelda expectantly. "Well Zelda. What reason could you have to say no to that? I got it! You two used to hook up didn't you?!"

"NO." Zelda replied instantly. "I've just known him for too long. Trust me, he might be good looking, but his personality is completely the opposite."

Midna nodded her head halfheartedly and Ruto crossed her arms and huffed. Zelda excused herself to grab another drink from the bar. While waiting for the bartender to complete her order, she felt a hand on her back. Startled she turned her head only to find Malon next to her. The blonde sighed in relief.

"I'm so happy I finally found you Zel! I've been looking for ages, but people keep talking to me every six steps so it took me awhile to get over here. Anyway, there's someone I want you to meet!" Malon waved her hand to signal this person over and Zelda turned back to the bar to grab her drink. Upon seeing who was headed her way, she took a huge gulp of the cocktail.  
"Zella! It's been so long since we've seen each other last. What's it been? Five, six years?"

"Ah Link, unfortunately six years has not been long enough. And here I was foolishly thinking the I was never going to be called Zella again."

Malon looked confused until Link filled her in. "We've known each other for ages right Zella?" Zelda scoffed, Link chose to ignore it and continue explaining. "Me and Sheik were in the same Kindergarten class and we've stayed close ever since. So I've basically known Zel her entire life. When she was younger, like four or five I think, she used to not be able to pronounce the letter D properly so she pronounced her name 'Zel-LA' instead of 'Zel-DA.' I found it quite endearing and adopted it as a sort of a nickname for her. Though from what I can tell, Zelda has no problem with the D now."

"None, whatsoever." Zelda responded, completely understanding Link's innuendo.

"Thank the Goddesses, you were hopeless there for awhile. I see Hyrule University helped you more than you know." Link smiled.

Zelda smiled back. "And I see Termina Tech didn't help you in the least."

Malon shifted anxiously after hearing the exchange between the two. She waited a moment before speaking. "Well, um, the past is the past so let's just put it behind us. Anyway, I wanted to let you guys know since you'll both be helping me and Sheik with a bunch of stuff that, um, Zelda is the Maid of Honor and Link is the Best Man."

Zelda could have stormed out right then. She could have thrown the remainder of her drink on Link's stupid smirk. She could have screamed no and caused a scene. She didn't do any of those things. Instead, she let out a gentle, "Oh," took another sip of her drink, looked right into dark blue eyes staring at her, and gave Link a spiteful smile.

xxxxxxx

Woo first chapter of the rewrite done! I already like the direction this is taking much better than the original version. If you want to read the original I promise it won't spoil anything in future chapters since I've completely changed the plot; it's still on my old page as DeliciousOrbit. Basically I forgot like 10000 passwords and couldn't reset my old password so now here we are at a new account. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
